Skylark' s Black v2 Pokemon Adventure
by Animewolf 39
Summary: This is my character Skylark' s journey into the world of ad about her encountering new friends,Enemies and of course Pokemon!All while she struggles to rise to the top! Warning:Yaoi/Yuri Pokemon couples,Mostly Fan made characters And cheesy Pokemon name's XD.If you don't like any of the previous don't read and don't flame.If you do then R@R and leave a Favourite


So** yeah it' be in 2 person ah...Here's my oc's Adventure in Pokemon black**

_It was a beautiful day in sun was shining its golden rays over the quiet city of Acculma town,As White fluffy clouds strolled_ ahead_ in the light blue sky.A perfect day to start your pokemon adventure as a up which isn't that what a certain someone should be doing?_

Inside on of the houses in Acalu City. laid a Teenage girl still in bed,The Dreaming girl looked to be about 12 years old with Semi tanned skin and A abundance of Messy Chestnut brown hair that practically smothered the turquoise pillow the girl was sleeping someone were to look closer they could see Small freckles at splattered over the girl's cheek and eyelashes just barely brushed her cheeks as the girl gave a small as the sun's rays came in to highlight her eyelids,The girl sleeped is until her mother came bursting through the Door yelling,"Skylark!Get up!." The girl whose name was Skylark instantly jumped up and yelled,"Naraku!" Looking around wildly before she spotted her honestly looked Nothing like her daughter,The woman who looked to be in her Mid 40's had Caramel Chocolate Hair was a Darker brown and put up in a neat ponytail with her bangs framing her heart shaped face. Just barely sweeping into her deep brown woman was tall at 4 ft,5in .Her clothes which consists of a crisp white button up shirt with long sleeves,long Black slacks,Black trainer shoes and to complete the look,A nice Black apron with the words,**_Chandelure_ Cafe. **Written in deep purple italics and well illustrated picture of a Chadelure with a Nice purple aura around it."Oh Morning Mom." Skylark yawned rubbing her eyes which were a soft jade color."Dear,Do you know what time it is?" Skylark' s mom demanded."Relax mom,It's only-9:00!" Skylar exclaimed when she saw the glowing Red numbers on her Alarm clock."You're late!" The Older woman exclaimed giving a stern glare at her daughter who hurried to get out of the bed."But I set my Alarm Clock,Last night." Skylark replied as she digged through her closet.

That's when she heard two small giggles as she came back up with a Dark blue long sleeved shirt."Lyle!Louis!" She exclaimed angrily as two heads with Light brown hair and mischievous Blue eyes peeked into the room."You guys are so Dead!" Skylark yelled of the young boys gave small giggles before running into their room."Mom!" Skylark said angrily as she got dress."Sweetie,Their don't know any better." Her mother said softly."They made me late!" Skylark replied as she struggled to put her pants on."And you're gonna be really late if you don't hurry." Skylark' s mom said to her saw reason and quickly got dressed in Her long sleeved shirt,Black long legged pants,Grey sneakers,Black fingerless gloves and her pokeball wrist grabbed her Grey,White and Green bookings and stuffed her clothes,Turquoise phone and Pokepod,Toothbrush,Black soul eater headband and precious objects into her brushed her unruly hair down to her shoulders and secured her other black headband that had a Pokeball symbol on ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from her father,A Tall man with semi tanned skin like his daughter,White neatly combed Hair with grey streaks and matching put down his newspaper to look at his daughter in kissed his cheek saying,"Sorry dad,Gotta Hurry." The man looked at his wife in question."Bethany?" He asked."She going to get her starter Aiden." Bethany said."Oh,So that's why she's in a hurry." Aiden replied with a smile as his daughter kissed her mother on a cheek."Yep." Skylark replied as she walked to the Door."Bye guys." She called as she ran out."Skylark wait!" Bethany called out."Yeah?" Skylark asked,She was already on the side walk."Aren't you forgetting something." Bethany replied holding up a Turquoise and white striped faced palmed before running back and getting her bandana."Thanks mom." Skylark whispered as she tied it around her neck."Bye sweetie." Bethany whispered as she kissed her daughter's head."Remember to call daily okay?" She asked hugging her daughter tightly."Yeah.I'll remember." Skylark replied returning the hug before running off waving to her family.

**_(Five Minutes later.)_**

"I'm here!" Skylark gasped as she opened the three people in the building turned to look at the panting girl."Well took you long enough." A teenage boy with short Black spiky hair and Amber eyes sneered."Kai!Be nice." A younger looking girl with long violet hair done into a Braid said.l,,Smacking her brother on his arm."Thank Aly." Skylark said with a smirk as she fist bumped the girl."No prob,I'm always happy to smack my Stupid Brother." Aly laughed."I'm right here." Kay muttered crossing his of the girls couldn't help but laugh at the boy's angry it was cut short when a Voice said."Well I'm glad to see you, ." Skylark turned to look at a rather old man with square shaped glasses."P-Professor Cypress." Skylark stammered with embarrassment."Ah yes,Skylark 're bit late." The Brown haired man said with a chuckle."S-Sorry." Skylark muttered bowing her head in embarrassment and shame."Well,Lucky for you.I have one last Pokemon to give away." Proffeser Cypress said holding out a Pokeball."Really?" Skylark asked raising her head to marvel at the White and red piece of Cypress nodded before pressing the button on the Pokeball saying."Come on out Oshuwatt!" The Red light that came from the ball morphed into a short figure,Then it stopped to reveal a small Pokemon with A white Sphere shaped head and dark blue pointed ears,It raised it's head to show a pair of large lynx colored eyes,A big oval shaped brown nose and Black freckles under each 's body except for his white flipper like hands and dark blue feet was covered in light blue fur which at the top made some sort of plum around it's neck.A small beige shell was settled in of the Otter like pokemon' s chest and its Blue tail seemed to droop behind pokemon looked around giving small crys of"Oshuwatt." As it did so.

Skylark grinned as she crouched down to meet Oshuwatt' s eye."Hey there little Guy." She said as she held out her hand which the Oshuwatt looked at shyly before tentatively shaking it."Oh!I Almost 's your Pokedex and some Pokeballs." Professor Cypress said giving skylar a Red square shaped Tablet and 5 Pokeballs."Thanks professor." Skylark said as she inspected her opened it and instantly it showed a picture of Osuwatt and said,**Oshuwatt the sea otter pokemon, The scalchop on its stomach isn't just used for battle-it can be used to break open hard berries as well.**

**"**Cool!So I can use this to research Pokemon right?" Skylark asked as she closed her Pokedex Professor Cypress nodded,His hand behind his back."Just hold it up to the pokemon,And you can get information such as it's habitat and its height or weight." Skylark nodded before picking up Oshuwatt and saying."You're gonna be the best pokemon ever." She then heard a small laugh and turned around with a frown on her face,As she saw Kai giving a doubting expression."Yeah right,As if that puny little otter could do anything to My pokemon or even Aly' s." Mao mocked while his sister gave him a warning felt Anger fill her hot lava,Her and Kai have been Rival's ever since the second grade."You're pokemon,Probably isn't all that great." Skylark seethed as she held Oshuwatt in her arms."Oh yeah?Well how about we all take our pokemon out and battle? right now." Kai challenged as he took out a eyes glinted with Malice."Fine!" Skylark growled as she sat her starter down."Aly,Get Thalia out." Kai ordered."I'm not letting her Participate in this!" Aly Exclaimed holding her Pokeball to her chest."Fine!Aleast let her watch me mop the floor with Skylame." Skylark clenched her fist at the stupid nickname that Kai still called her."It's fine I least register Thalia in my Pokedex?" She asked her best friend,Who reluctantly nodded."Come on out Thalia!" She exclaimed as she threw her Pokeball.

Skylark waited for the red light to disappear before she looked down at her Oshuwatt,This pokemon stood on all like a Pig with it's pink snout and black was mainly a burnt orange color except for her hips and lower stomach which were black and at the Beginning of her snout the fur was black and went up to her two pointed was a yellow blaze that rested on the Female's snout and went up to cut through the black eyes were a deep onyx like Oshuwatt's,Though they were more of a Slim oval and had eye whites surrounding small pig pokemon looked around curious shaking her curled black tail that held a Red ball like object that the tip

Skylark opened up her Pokedex like it did before it's showed a picture of Thalia and said in a mechanical voice,**Tepig The fire pig pokemon.****It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.**" Thalia,Come back." Aly said as soon as the Pokedex finished. Thalia gave a sad "Tepig." As she returned to her pokeball. Skylark felt bad for the fire was obvious she like to explore."Okay then Come on out Serverus!" Kai said with excitement as he let his pokemon come rolled her jade eyes and thought,_Of course,He would name His Pokemon after his idol.' _If there was one thing that Skylark could tease Kai about it would be his love for and Slythrin.**Snivy the grass snake pokemon- Being exposed to sunlight makes its movements swifter. It uses vines more adeptly than its hands.**

Skylark was so busy thinking about Kai' s obsession that she jumped slightly when her pokedex spoke. She looked down to see a green Pokemon with a Pointed muzzle,Unlike Oshuwatt and Thalia,This Pokemon had scales instead of fur and menacing Brown eyes, it had a Cream underbelly with Yellow markings on his back and around it's eyes with yellow curved structures that rested on its 's 's tail was structured to look like a looked Intimidating with his arms crossed and a smug smile on it's face.

"Oshu-Oshuwatt!" Oshuwatt said as his held his shell in his hands."Hah!Your pokemon' s too scarred to fight!" Kai laughed,"Snivy!Sni-Snivy!" Serveus laughed along with his Trainer,Skylark clenched her fist until it turned a Snow white. She _hated_ Kai so much right now,She just wanted to smack all that smugness right out of him."I know you can do it Oshuwatt!Use tackle!" She told her looked into her eyes and was surprised at how fierce she looked."Oshuwatt." He called before running up to Serveus.

"Serveus Dodge it!" Kai called to his obeyed and jumped in the Air to avoid the Tackle."Now use Tackle!" Kai called his arm grass type landed behind Oshuwatt and slammed into him."Oshuwatt!" Skylark exclaimed as her Only pokemon landed onto to the ground."Come on,I know you can still defeat him." She called out to her injuried gave a weak "Oshuwatt." Who struggled to get up."There you go now use Tackle again!" The trainer commanded once her pokemon was standing time Oshuwatt attacked The Snivy head bounced two again the floor before landed on his feet panting."Snivy tackle!" Kai growled behind gritted teeth."Sssnnniiivvvyyy!" Serveus cried as he tackled Oshuwatt,Who flew into a didn't get up again."Oshuwatt!?" Skylark cried running to her pokemon."Oshuwatt fainted." Aly whispered,"See?Your pokemon can never Defeat mine." Kai laughed before saying."Let go Serveus we've got training to do." And turning to walk out of the lab with his Pokemon by his side."JERK!" Aly screamed after her brother,Before turning to Skylark and softly saying,"Sky I'm sooo sorry.I don't know _what_ Kai was thinking." She apologized going over to kneel next to her friend."It's okay Aly,Besides." Skylark' s gaze softened when she looked at her fainted pokemon who was cradled in her arms."Oshuwatt fought fiercely and couldn't be more happy with him." Aly nodded before getting and muttering,"I gotta go give my Bullheaded brother a good smack." She walked towards the exit,Saying "See us later Skylark!" Over her shoulder.

"Here let me heal him." Proffeser Cypress said gently taking the Oshuwatt and putting him on a Big Metal table."You know Oshuwatt didn't lose because he was weak." The Professor said as prepared the Healing machine."I know,It's because Serveus was too strong." Skylark said as she waited."No,Actually." The Older man said much to Skylark' s surprise."It's because Serveus was strongly bonded with Kai." The proffeser smiled as he turned the Machine on and gentle Pink beams of light wrapped themselves around Oshuwatt healing his wounds."Strongly bonded with Kai?" Skylark asked raising a eye brow."Yes,For you see When Pokemon get attached to their Trainer,Them and the trainer becoming stronger and more syche in and out of Battle,The more happy a Pokemon is with its trainer,The better it battles." The healing machine stopped just as Those last words were opened his eyes slowly and sat up looking to his right to see a smile Skylark."Hey buddy." Skylark said reaching out to pet Oshuwatt."Oshuwatt?" The Otter pokemon asked."Don't worry Kai and Serveus are gone." Skylark told him."You fought good to day,Oshuwatt." "Oshuwatt!" The water type said happily."That's the spirit 'll get stronger with the time you spend with Skylark." Proffeser Cypress said."Now off you too go." He said helping the two out."Oh and Skylark here's Oshuwatt's Pokeball." He placed the pokeball in Skylark' s hand."Thanks Proffeser Cypress." Skylark said putting her Pokedex and Pokeballs in her Backpack."I put my number in your Pokedex if you ever need to call me." Proffeser calling waving as the two ran off."Okay,Come in Oshuwatt!" Skylark called as she raced off into her own adventure with her new Companion.

**Longest chapter written ever! . Well what do you guys think? And I know Oshuwatt doesn't have a name and Tepig Mainly a Boy but It's my Fanfic. So R and R maybe leave a Favourite this is Animewolf signing out.**

**Oshuwatt!**


End file.
